pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
M10: Part 7
Outside the cavern, the steady rat-a-tat-tat of the rain has turned into a thud-a-thud-thud, raindrops thick and landing with force on the ground. Swamp waters flood over the banks on either side of the narrow path, and the withered-looking trees can’t hide the ominous clouds choking the sky. Kamen sends the last of the Semi no Tamashī back to their hideout just as Bon leaves the cavern, chucking Drog’s unconscious body across the path. : So… It is done then. : Yeah, he’s makin’ friends with the devil -- no thanks to the kid. : The Aetherian prince? He attempted to stop you? : Got in my way, really, stupid little fu -- I almost skewered him! All ‘cause he thinks “killing isn’t the way.” : A noble sentiment, but ill-advised, given our current situation. : Preachin’ to the choir here, bug. Scrabbling of loosened rocks sound Kaito’s exit from the cave… followed closely by Nicholas and the other Aetherians. The Umbreon shields his face from the rain, looking around the clearing -- and quickly averting his gaze from Bon, but not before noticing that the blood has washed off his hands and clothes thanks to the rain. : Where did the other Semi no Tamashī go? : They are reporting to Master Hisato regarding… what we learned here. : No need to beat around the bush: the traitor is the old floating sow who likes to “heal” people with her smoky drugs. : So claimed the habitual liar and murderer who was addicted to that so-called “smoky drug.” : Are you saying that you don’t believe him? Seriously?! : Well, we CAN’T question him on it anymore, CAN WE?! : Enough. We will determine the truth of Goro’s words by confronting Umezawa-sama ourselves: see if we can prove her guilt beyond a shadow of a doubt. Until then, let’s refrain from pointing fingers at each other, agreed? : (clasps a hand on both Bon’s and Nicholas’ shoulders, glancing from one to the other firmly) : (crossing his arms) Fine. : (hackles lowering) Whatever. : (sighing heavily) That will have to do… The awkward silence is broken by the crunching of wheels over underbrush: Aoi and Kyo struggling to push one of the gadget carts towards them. Nicholas, glad for the distraction, signals some of the Aetherians to help, as well as to gather the other carts… but his distraction doesn’t last long as Bon immediately groans with frustration. : Oh, no-no-no, we’re not using THESE crappy things again! : But Inazuma-sama said we needed to bring them back-- : We don’t know what that mumble-buzz said, his doggy assistant could be makin’ it all up for all we know! : So what are you suggesting, we walk? : Sure, it’ll be quicker that way. We’re right by the border to her lands anyway -- (with a pointed stare at Nicholas) -- yet ANOTHER indication that Goro wasn’t just blowin’ smoke up our arses. : (wisely ignoring Bon’s barb) Not all of us are as fast as you, Bon. : Tell me something I don’t know, kid. Like how you’re apparently against exercise. : The fact still remains that we must return the gadget carts to Inazuma-sama intact, and no matter what you think, I trust Raiju-san’s translation to know that we should obey the warlord’s command. : Hmph. Alright, if we have to… but I call the back. I need to keep an eye on my “friend” here. He indicates Drog, still face-down in the mud, and Kamen shrugs, shifting aside to allow Bon to trudge past, leaning down to heft Drog over his shoulder. With a grunt, he tosses the Politoed into a gadget cart, as he would to a sack of potatoes, then jumps in after him, scowling darkly. Kamen rolls his eyes at the frog’s dramatics and goes into the cart too, followed by Aoi and Kyo… leaving Kaito to peer at Nicholas who is looking back at the cavern sadly. : (taps the prince on the shoulder, making him jump slightly) : Oh, sorry Kaito, just got a bit… um… : (nods understandingly, gesturing an “after you” to Nicholas towards the gadget cart) : You’re right. Nothing more to do here… Let’s go. Kaito steps away, allowing Nicholas to go past him into the gadget cart, then goes in after him. The other Aetherians pile into the other gadget carts, and after a few minutes, the carts begin their journey to Kaoru’s palace. Category:Missions Category:Arc 1